1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hand held teach and test device. More specifically, it relates to a portable device that can be operated in either a teach mode or a test mode. In a teach mode, the user is provided with several opportunities to answer a question until they select the right answer. The device visually displays any incorrect answer that may have been initially provided so that those answers will not be selected again. In a test mode, the user is provided with one opportunity to answer each question. In either mode, a prominent visual display is activated upon selection of the correct answer to provide positive reinforcement for the user.
2. Prior Art
A variety of educational devices are known for providing electronic, audio and/or visual means for educating and testing individuals. An example of some of these prior art devices can be found in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,990,093 to Frazer et al, 3,696,524 to Kranyik et al, 4,884,974 to DeSmet, 4,690,645 to Ukisu, 5,161,977 to Thomas, Jr., and 5,314,340 to Gaddis. A number of limitations exist with regard to each of the prior art devices. Many of the prior art devices are not able to record incorrect answers provided by a user, which information can be useful in directing further instruction. Many of the devices are also limited by the type and extent of sources or questions that can be used with the device.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a hand-held teach and test device for which the questions can be in any format, which records useful information to assist in future instruction and which provides instant grading of standardized tests.